Reflections on a Rainy Day
by Ssomsie
Summary: On her birthday, Garnet thinks about the past year after Zidane came back. Oneshot


Summary: On her birthday, Garnet thinks about the past year after Zidane came back. One-shot

Disclaimer: Things I don't own: Dagger, Zidane, Final Fantasy 9, Final Fantasy in general. blah-blah-blah

Ok, on to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reflections on a Rainy Day

As I, Garnet til Alexandros 17th, Queen of Alexandria looked out a window from a chair in my room, I saw that today was going to rain all day." _Even though it's raining today, it isn't a sad or even sleepy day. No day could ever be sad as long as every ones safe, and he is here, at the Castle_," I thought to myself. As I thought back on the events of the past year, there was really only one I thought about a lot. The memory of Zidane saying the line," Bring my Dagger to me!" was burned into my mind. _"I remember those emotions that raced through my heart and mind: anger, overwhelming, happiness, and so many others." _I thought to myself. "_He returned on my last birthday. There isn't a better gift than the one he gave me last year."_ I reminded myself, smiling.

Suddenly, I heard the clanking sound of Steiner as he guarded the castle. When I was back into my daydreaming state I heard a knock at my door." Come in!" I told the person on the other side of the door. "Mornin' Dagger!" Zidane stated smiling, as usual

_ "This was my birthday gift last year, the best one that could be given. My Zidane, the one I love, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, came back to Alexandria to stay. He is the one who told me so many times that I could do or be anything that I want. During those times I doubted myself and sometimes, I still do. I took responsibility for things I couldn't control. He always told me that everything wasn't my responsibility. But, he also helped me to make a choice- one that changed my life forever. I chose to be a Garnet- to shine, to stand out, to make a difference with my life. And without him, my life would have been useless,"_ I thought to myself.

"Dagger?" Zidane asked which brought me out of my thoughts. "Huh, oh, sorry, I was thinking about something. Anyway, what are you doing up before lunch? Is Necron back or something?" I asked, smiling at him. "Oh, your Majesty, there is a problem even worse than Necron! There is a guard that needs new armor and keeps calling the to-be King of Alexandria names! Please, you Majesty, something _must_ be done!" he responded, acting out the whole thing like a pre-planned speech.

We kept up the whole act until the tea bell rang, which we both walked to have tea. "That wasn't very nice of you to use Steiner as apart of your act," I stated to him, while slightly giggling." Aww, well, he started it!" Zidane stated, pointing a finger in his direction. When we arrived to tea, both General Beatrix and Captain Steiner of the Pluto Knights were already seated. As I took my seat at the head of the Royal Table, with Beatrix to the left of me and Zidane to the right, Beatrix greeted us.

" Good Afternoon, your Majesty," she stood and bowed slightly as I took my place at the table. "What about me? I'm gonna be king soon. I should get respect to!" Zidane stated to Beatrix. "You see," Beatrix began," I work for the Queen. The Captain of the Pluto Knights is the one who has always greeted the kings," Beatrix finished. Even though the conversation ended quickly, you could tell that Steiner was not pleased that Beatrix had told Zidane that he was going to work for the king of Alexandria. As our peaceful lunch went on, Steiner and Zidane started what is now known as the "Royal Arguments." It would start as Zidane making a comment, Steiner trying to correct him, and they would both be dragged out of tea.

"Oh, I like this one!" was my response to Beatrix as we were looking for wedding dresses, for both Zidane and Steiner proposed. "Really? I like this one over here," Beatrix commented. As I look up suddenly, I see Zidane throwing a cookie at Steiner. Yes, tea time was over now. "We can finish this later on, your Majesty," Beatrix stated, dragging Steiner by his collar.

As I left to go to my room, to plan in peace, I heard Zidane say," Come on, Dagger! I was just playing with him!" He thought I was mad. "Why don't you two get along?" I stated acting upset. "Because, he gets so frustrated, so fast! It's hilarious if you watched him!" he answered suddenly, grinning at the victory over Steiner in today's argument. "Well, I _guess _I could forgive you if you behave till after my birthday," I said, smiling. "Ok, I'll be a good boy. No hitting Amarant, no stealing moogles from Eiko, no calling Freya names." he stated. "And?" I asked suddenly. "And, no fights with Rusty," he finished. "You could start by not calling him,' Rusty'," I informed him. "Can you believe that in a few hours everyone will be here?" I asked Zidane as we reached the door to my room.

"It's been a year already, huh?" from the look on his face, he couldn't believe it either. "_Everyone has found something to do since then. Quina is the main cook of Alexandria Castle, Vivi is the leader of the Black Mage Village, and currently has about six children, Eiko was adopted by Regent Cid and Lady Hilda, and is enjoying the "Royal Life" very much, Freya and Frately are helping to rebuild Burmecia from Kuja's destruction there, and Amarant and Lani are living in Madain Sari, guarding the Eidolon Wall, and getting fed by moogles. They were all coming to celebrate my birthday with me in Alexandria, like they have the past six years._

"Dagger, Gaia to Dagger!" Zidane responded, handing his hands in front of my face. "Hmm?" I responded suddenly, then remembering a question I had to ask Zidane." Zidane?" I asked, "Yea?" he responded, lying on my bed, playing with something on my nightstand. "What's the play your doing for my birthday?" I asked, as I had hoped he would answer without realizing it. "I'll tell you what Baku told me, 'Ya can't tell the Queen, under no circumstances! Achoo!' All I know is that your gonna love it." He finished, smiling.

"So, I need to call Eiko and tell her that you're ready for a play date. What do I need to tell her, playing 'Tea for Princesses' or ' Dress up Zidy'?" I asked smiling. "Don't you dare!" he responded standing up so suddenly that he fell back on my bed. "I don't know. I think it might be a good thing. Maybe we can postpone it till after my birthday." I responded smiling. "Thank you, beautiful, graceful, kind, and gentle Queen Garnet," he responded, kissing my hand. "Just remember I said it's only post-pone." I responded smiling. "Dagger! Com'on now! It's simply not fitting for the future king of Alexandria to play with dolls!" He tried to reason with me. "Maybe, but it would strengthen ties with the future Queen of Lindbum." I responded, smiling.

He just rolled his eyes at me for that response. "How long before everyone will be here?" Zidane asked, hoping to change the subject off of a play-date with Eiko, and he did so successfully. "In about an hour and thirty minutes, Tantalus will be starting the play, but shouldn't you know that, since your in it?" I asked smiling. "I can't see the clock! I gotta go, see me later, Dagger!" he responded, while running out of my room.

_I've tried many times to find out what that special thing was, that special thing that attracted people to Zidane. I don't know what it is, but it works. I've tried many times to stay mad at him, but it never works. It ends the same way every time. He gives me that puppy-dog face, and I can't help the anger melting away. _

"Excuse me, your Majesty," was the voice of General Beatrix, making me jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she replied, bowing. "It's ok. Has anyone arrived yet?" I asked, seeing if I needed to start greeting the old friends who came to see me for my birthday. "Vivi has arrived, but that's it so far," she told me and started to leave my room. "Could you tell him that I'll be down in a minute?" I asked. "Sure, your Majesty," was the reply.

As I came walking gracefully down to the main corridor of the castle, I saw a six little Vivis and one big Vivi. "Dagger! It's good to see you!" was the response from the biggest one. "Hello, Vivi. Hello Karka, Kaica, Runenia, Clor, Aka, and Soka," I responded, hoping I got all their names right. "Hello, Queen Garnet!" was the response of six little happy black mages. Apparently, I had gotten all of the names right.

As soon as this set of hellos was finished, Freya, Frately, Amarant, and Lani all came into the castle. "Hi, everyone!" was my quick way of saying hellos to everyone at once. After I showed everyone their temporary rooms in the castle, Eiko, Regent Cid, and Lady Hilda showed up.

As soon as Eiko saw me, she ran up and hugged me saying," Hi Dagger! Zidane's bein' good, right? Oh yea, Happy Birthday!" she said, as if, for a moment anyway, she forgot why she came." Hello, Eiko. Yes, Zidane is being a good boy right now, but if that changes, you will be informed, don't worry!" I responded, smiling at the young white-mage-summoning princess.

"Hello Uncle Cid, Aunt Hilda!" I stated, still smiling. "Hello, Garnet," was the kind response of Uncle Cid, while Aunt Hilda showed her affection a bit more by saying," Hello, Garnet, dear."

Now that everyone was here, the play that Tantalus was performing, and was so top secret was about to begin. This play was inside Alexandria Castle, so it didn't matter that it was raining. It was going to be a private play, only the closest friends of the Queen and to-be King were allowed to see. Not even nobles were allowed in, much to their disappointment.

It was now time to be seated for the play. I was seated upfront, by Beatrix and Eiko. I could tell that Zidane had arranged the seating, because of the sloppy writing that was on the seats saying where people should sit. As the curtains opened, I saw that Zidane was in his thieving clothes. I assumed it was for the play, and I was right.

He started out the introduction by saying," Hi everyone! Tonight Tantalus is doing a play, a play that has been so top-secret that not even the Queen knows about it!" he stated, pulling everyone's attention on stage. This story begins with a princess, who is going to try and run away from her kingdom, into her uncle's kingdom, because something is wrong with her mother," he stated in a voice, then looked at me mischievously. It ended up being the perfect play. The play was about our adventure, so long ago.

_As long as we are together, we will be ok, because we have each other. Although no birthday present could replace last year's gift, this year's gift was special in a different way. This year, instead of beginning the day by thinking of how much I missed the one I love, I began it with joy and excitement that I hadn't had for a long time. I know that I won't always be the same, but, I can always try to shine and not let others use and control me. As a queen this is always a threat, but I have too many friends that care about me to let me give up. I want life to stay like this always. And I want to give the past unhappy memories to the birds flying high in the sky, and to see what tomorrow brings. I will continue shinning with the one I love, Zidane._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The End! I really fought to get this finished, but I did! This is the first story I have ever finished! ((look my other story, Kairi's Magic Problems, which has been a banded for about a year now.)) I really pushed to finish it, because I got a writing urge to write a KH2 Kora, but instead, made my self finish this story. I am -so- happy right now that I actually finished something. ((Apparently, if I'm repeating myself)) Even though this is a short one-shot, I hope that whoever is reading this enjoyed it a little. And, tell me how much you enjoyed it or hated it by reviewing! Please R&R!


End file.
